A One Woman Man
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Michael Westen was always a one-woman kind of guy.


A quick little oneshot about Michael. For all you DaddyMichael lovers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MFMFMFMFMFMFMF

Michael Westen was always a one-woman kind of guy.

When he was in high school, he didn't really date. He didn't have many friends, mostly because he didn't want to answer the questions about the bruises he frequently came to school with. And a girlfriend would see those, and eventually expect to meet his family.

Like he would let that happen.

Then in his senior year, he met a girl with dark brown hair and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. He had never really noticed Jenny before, but he tried not to make a habit of noticing girls. It only led to trouble and unwanted pregnancies. She was wild and sweet, and for the first time in his life, he actually felt wanted. It didn't matter that she encouraged him to skip class, or even that she convinced him to 'borrow' a car (he had done it plenty of times before, what was once more?). He fell hard and fast for her, and he thought that she felt the same way about him.

Until he caught her one day fooling around with one of his only friends. He had beaten the hell out of Ben, then he had started running. Running until he threw up from the physical and emotional pain.

The next day, he enrolled in the army.

Jenny had burned him badly, and it was a very long time before he allowed meeting a girl to evolve past the point of meaningless sex (that actually didn't happen very much, either). In fact, it took years and several continents. But when it happened, his world was turned completely upside down. And he could trace it back to a single moment in a dark bar.

The moment he laid eyes on Fiona Glenanne.

And once they became involved, even though it was against his better judgment, he knew that there was no one else in the world who could compare. She drove him insane, and kept him tethered to reality. He loved her and hated her, and he needed her like he needed air to breathe. And when he was forced to leave her the first time, he resigned himself to an empty life, because even if he managed to find her again without getting her killed in the process, she probably would have shot him for leaving her in the first place. But no matter where he went, she was never far from his thoughts.

Until one day, he woke up with a burn notice and Fiona by his side.

The years that followed were rough. They pulled apart countless times, but somehow, they always came back together. And he knew that he would. That was probably the reason he never even bothered with other women. Just as he had told Fiona, they bored him. She was the only woman who challenged him, pushed him, and ultimately loved him with everything that she had. And he didn't have it in him to be disloyal. He wasn't his father.

"Michael?"

He finally stirred out of his thoughts when Fiona's voice filled his ears. They were sitting in their bed, and the loft was unbearably hot. There was a woman at the foot of the bed. "Sorry, Fi, what did you say?" he murmured.

Fiona laid their newborn daughter in his arms for the first time, and Michael's heart swelled in his chest. For the past ten hours he had been by her side as she labored to deliver their first child. He had refused to leave her for anything. He had wanted her to be in a hospital, because he knew that even though women had been delivering children for thousands of years, something could still go wrong. But Fiona had been insistent on a home-birth, and when she made up her mind to do something, there was no convincing her otherwise.

He looked into their daughter's face for the first time, his heart racing. She was so small and fragile, and he was terrified of breaking her. But he reminded himself that this was Fiona's child, and he had never known Fiona to be fragile. "Hello, Molly," he whispered, smiling as he observed the dark head of hair Molly had on her tiny head.

She was quiet, and he gasped when her tiny fingers wrapped around his much larger finger. Up until now, he had been terrified of turning into his own father. But holding Molly and truly being able to see her, he knew that he could never hurt her. He would protect her until the day he died. She was his, and he loved her.

All of his life, he had been a one-woman man. That all changed the day his Molly was born.

The End!

A/N: Awww... Hope everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
